To investigate the properties, biochemical and histological, of the trachea and lung with respect to blycoprotein secretion and their response to excess and deficiency of vitamin A and vitamin A acid. To investigate the response of the respiratory epithelium to benzpyrene carcinogenesis, as modified by treatment with either vitamin A or vitamin A acid. These studies are to be pursued at the whole animal, cellular, and molecular levels.